The purpose of the study is to compare the safety and efficacy of two doses of atovaquone and aerosolized pentamidine in the prevention of Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia (PCP) in HIV-infected patients who are at high risk to PCP and who are intolerant of trimethoprim/sulfamethoxizole or other sulfa-containing regimens.